


Item

by zinnianne



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Universe, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, Foreplay, French Kissing, Kissing, Love Bites, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, and like... there's probably more that apply, like. like that one. alright. enjoy the smut, these tags are making me realize just what I have written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinnianne/pseuds/zinnianne
Summary: The words sink in slowly, Luffy nodding sagely as they do. "Ahh, I see. You and Nami are an item. My bad."
Zoro does surprisingly well for his first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a [series of prompts](http://anotheropti.tumblr.com/post/124755875817/smut-fic-prompts) I found on Tumblr. This is A3 - First time. Technically also fits B1 - Extensive talking during foreplay and sex. I am definitely in too deep to stop at this point, so drop a comment if there's a specific one you want to see. (re: the timing of this, consider it somewhere after the Alabasta arc, but before Skypeia. I swear, I'll read the manga eventually, but in the meantime, forgive any grievous errors.)

Life is more or less normal on the Going Merry, which is to say, it's still absolutely ridiculous.  
  
"No, you can't watch," Zoro dryly states for the fifth time, watching as Luffy's expression drops again.  
  
"But I never get to see anyone kissing!" he whines.  
  
"Then go kiss someone yourself," Zoro suggests, silently contemplating the horrors of Luffy dating someone. It may not be the best suggestion, but he is morbidly curious.  
  
Luffy seems to give it serious consideration before he shakes his head. "No way, I can't watch if I'm doing it."  
  
"You could use a mirror."  
  
Why on Earth Zoro is fueling this, he doesn't know. It only comes back to bite him in the ass when Luffy clamps onto the idea, eyes lighting up. "You're a genius! Quick, go get a mirror and kiss me!"  
  
"I would sooner drown myself right here and now," Zoro deadpans in complete sincerity.  
  
Luffy pouts, prodding him insistently. "Why not?"  
  
It says many things about his life that Zoro seriously considers the question before he answers. Because Luffy will take his word as absolute sincere fact. "Don't get me wrong, you're probably kissable," Zoro says, hating that this is an actual thing he is saying right now. "But I'm kissing Nami. Exclusivity, you know? Can't go around kissing other people."  
  
The words sink in slowly, Luffy nodding sagely as they do. "Ahh, I see. You and Nami are an item. My bad."  
  
An item?  
  
...  
  
Are they?  
  
The statement catches Zoro off guard, though Luffy has already left, no doubt on his way to harass another crewmate. Sure, it was mostly just an excuse so Luffy would stop asking to kiss him (because again, honestly, how has this become his life?) but he _did_ mean it. He wouldn't be kissing anyone else right now. Or anything further, for that matter.  
  
But.  
  
Would Nami?  
  
Something about that possibility settles like lead in his stomach and he berates himself for it. It's not like he has any place to ask her otherwise. They aren't an item. They kissed once, which was practically a fight, and that time in the storage room...  
  
Stress relief, he rationalizes. A mutually beneficial arrangement. It didn't necessarily mean anything. They certainly never said it did. Does it even matter?  
  
His inability to shake the weight in his bones says that it does. Damn.  
  
Well, whatever. He's never been one for tact. He stands, making his way to her room. She's probably in there, he figures, doorknob twisting under his grasp. "Oi, Nami," he calls, waiting a moment before he opens it. He's tactless, not blatantly rude.  
  
"Yeah?" she responds, so he takes it as an okay to open the door, making his way down her short staircase. "Oh, Zoro."  
  
"Are we an item?" he bluntly asks.  
  
She blinks, staring at him from where she's seated at her desk. She was reading, it looks like, the book sitting idly on her desk, bookmark jutting out from it. "...Huh?"  
  
How much clearer could he get? "Are we an item?" he repeats. "Together. A couple. Are we going to have sex."  
  
Her gaze narrows, still too confused to be fully vicious. "Listen, if that's your way of asking to fuck–"  
  
"No, geez!' he cuts her off, hands raised peacefully. "Luffy called us an item and I gotta know whether to correct him or not."  
  
It's not technically a lie, even if he does really just want to know for himself. Why it's even important, he doesn't know, just that the thought of her with other men sparks something possessive in him, the thought of kissing anyone else makes him queasy. He has to know, one way or the other, whether to back off, or...  
  
Nami's expression softens into casual annoyance as she blows out a huffed sigh. "Of course it's Luffy."  
  
Zoro's still standing expectantly, waiting for more of an answer than that, and Nami fidgets under his gaze, biting her bottom lip.  
  
He'd rather be sucking on it for her and he's a little surprised that sort of thought even crossed his mind. Fuck, he's really in this one deep, isn't he?  
  
"I don't know," Nami admits. He appreciates an honest answer, even if it's particularly vague. But she continues, leaning back in her chair as if she suddenly needs the support. "I'm not a virgin, you know."  
  
Zoro snorts, insensitive to the core. "What, like I care?"  
  
Whatever book she was reading was a hardcover, he discovers when it hits him square in the face. "Geez, learn some tact!"  
  
He scowls at her as he tosses the book back, half considering aiming for her face. The tension has left her shoulders and he figures a book to the face was probably worth it. "Hmph," she grumbles, continuing. "Anyway, some dumbasses care, but I don't. The point I was getting to is that I didn't ever actually enjoy it. I used them, obviously, and it was good stress relief, but beyond that? Nothing."  
  
Zoro barely restrains himself from snorting again, offering a shrug instead. "Yeah, so? It's not like I was a playboy before you came along either. No one ever did it for me."  
  
She pauses at that, staring at him as if she can't comprehend what he's just said. "No one ever..?"  
  
He feels the blush before it reaches his face, decides to studiously ignore it because it's not like he has any control over it. "I'm saying I _am_ a virgin," he clarifies. And then, because he wants to drag her down with him, he pitches his voice an octave lower on purpose, stares at her with unabashed desire. "You're the first one that made me so fucking _needy_ I couldn't even think about anything besides how _good you felt._ "  
  
He watches a blush spread across _her_ face with a sense of satisfaction and she scowls at him, though she fidgets in her chair and he knows he's won. "Vulgar," Nami mutters, and Zoro crosses the room to loom in front of her, smug smirk on his face.  
  
"What, do you want me to stop? Believe me, I wish I could. Wish I could stop thinking about your damn soft lips and the noises you make, wish I could stop thinking about the way you _writhed_ under me, wish I could stop imagining all the things I'd like to do to you..."  
  
His voice is practically dripping with lust and it's entirely new to him, desire coursing through his veins and he's high on the heady sensation. He _wants_ , in a way he hasn't before and it takes him a moment to remember what he came here for.  
  
"So," he tries and fails to shake the lustful edge from his voice, tries and fails to regain any sort of composure. "I think I might understand a thing or two about suddenly feeling things. Personally, I'm just going with it."  
  
She grabs him by the front of his shirt and he has to fall to his knees to avoid falling on her. For half a second he's worried he really did piss her off, but then she's pulling him in for a kiss that's every bit as hungry as he feels and he forgets how to think.  
  
"Fine," Nami breathes when she lets go of him. "Have it your way. We'll just... "go with it." As an item."  
  
Zoro grins, feeling lighter. "Good," he murmurs, leaning in to press a kiss to the side of her neck. She tilts her head up to allow him unrestricted access and he can't help himself with such an invitation, tongue laving over smooth, sensitive skin as he latches onto it, sucking just barely too light to leave a mark. He gets the distinct feeling she would kill him if he did.  
  
"Mmm," Nami hums appreciatively. "Feels nice..."  
  
She gasps just slightly when he sinks his teeth in, soft indents marking her flesh temporarily. He likes how it looks, wants to taste all of her body, wants...  
  
...  
  
And what's stopping him?  
  
Zoro licks the tender flesh one last time before he pulls away to speak, glancing up at Nami with a smirk from his knelt position on the floor. "So if we're an item now... Wanna do as couples do?"  
  
He's surprised when she springs to her feet, hauling him up with her and shoving him over to the bed, straddling his lap when he sits on the edge. "Sure," Nami grins, a dangerous glint in her eyes, cheeky tone in her voice. "But don't forget, I'm the only one with any experience here."  
  
"Oi oi, don't get carried away now–mmf," Zoro starts, abruptly silenced by her lips on his again. The pacing has changed, the rules set by her this time and he resigns himself to it, her weight in his lap not unpleasant.  
  
That is, until he realizes she's grinding against him the whole time she kisses him, and that it is quickly becoming a very _hard_ problem. Her mouth trails down his jaw and it's strange but not unpleasant being on the receiving end.  
  
She's a thousand times less gentle than he was, sinking her teeth in sharply like he's a piece of goddamn meat and fuck, he hisses through his teeth, hips jerking at the strange mixed signals of pleasure and pain. "Mm, I thought you might be a bit of a masochist..."  
  
"Shut up," he weakly retorts. "It's no surprise _you're_ a sadist."  
  
Nami laughs at that, running her tongue over where she'd bitten. Not enough to draw blood but it might bruise, teeth-shaped indents lingering. The skin is still sensitive and more to the point, Zoro is realizing that he himself is fairly sensitive, weak to pleasure in a way that's almost embarrassing as he bites down on a moan.  
  
Her hands move to the bottom of his shirt, tugging it up over his head as she moves back, admiring his bare torso. "You know," she murmurs, "I've seen you topless dozens of times and it never held any appeal, and now..."  
  
It's the same way he feels, he thinks. She ducks her head down to lick across the top of his chest, "And now I just want to do _this_." She reluctantly stops straddling him, pushing him back properly onto the bed so she can hover over top of him, licking down the the scar that stretches across most of his torso.  
  
His back arches off the bed, a needy groan slipping past his lips. It only seems to spur her on, mouth seeking out every nick and scar on his torso, licking and sucking at the sensitive scar tissue. Some of it has no feeling anymore and some of it has twice as much, nerves alight at the slightest of touch.  
  
She maps them all out until he's panting, ragged and heavy, and then, _then_ she has mercy. "You are the actual devil," Zoro mutters, gazing at her incredulously. She flashes him a cheeky grin and that's when he decides he's had enough, grabbing her roughly to flip her over, ignoring her shriek of protest as their positions are swapped.  
  
"I might not have experience," Zoro growls, slipping her shirt over her head. "But I'm sure as hell a fast learner."  
  
The bra follows after, some tugging of strings in the back undoing it, tossing it to join the rest of their clothes on the floor. He's felt her breasts before but it's different now, exposed and visible before him and fuck, he _wants_.  
  
"Don't just stare," Nami snaps, voice jolting him into movement again. He reaches down to gently caress them, soft flesh malleable in his hands, hard nipples standing in stark contrast. His fingers pinch and twist, rubbing the pads of his thumbs along them, tracing every bit of the puckered flesh, memorizing the feeling.  
  
And then he shifts, using an elbow to prop himself up as he latches his mouth on, sucking and tonguing and she arches off the bed, whining out an exhale. "Haaah... Zoro," she murmurs, and he swears the sound goes straight to his cock, twitching with need inside the confines of his pants.  
  
The hand that was toying with her other breast slides lower, skimming down her side to slip inside her skirt, hand sliding into her panties to drag rough, calloused fingers down, up, down again, spreading the wetness there before encircling her clit and Nami's breath hitches, panting just a little more ragged.  
  
Zoro bites down on her nipple softly before running the flat of his tongue against it, smirking smugly up at her. "Oho, what's this? You're _dripping_."  
  
"Shut up," she snaps, voice gone a little breathy as his thumb presses harder against her, a fingertip nudging her entrance.  
  
"Nah," he casually refuses, abruptly sliding his finger all the way in, watching the way she gasps and twitches her hips. His own voice is something beyond salvation at this point, deep and hungry and not at all as nonchalant as he usually strives for.  
  
But he likes what it does to her, likes the way her lips part just slightly when he talks as filthy as he knows how, as if she wants to swallow his voice, hungry lips against his. "Why would I ever stop bragging about this?" he asks in all sincerity. "To have you writhing under me, panting for me, _dripping_ fucking _wet_ all for me..."  
  
He slides in another finger as he talks, beginning a steady rhythm, dark eyes never leaving her lidded ones. He can't imagine what he looks like– he feels disheveled, needy, powerful, desperate. He tries to let it show, tries to let every ounce of desire fill his eyes, his voice. She squeezes tighter around his fingers when he talks and he thinks he might be a little drunk on this newfound power.  
  
"You're gonna cum around my fingers, calling out my name while I get to watch. Do you know how _incredible_ that is? How fucking _sexy_ you are? God, I _need you_ ," he murmurs, voice low enough to be a growl. A third finger joins the rest and he thinks she might be close, the spasming of her walls getting more insistent as she whines, gasping out his name and profanities between huffs of breath.  
  
Zoro moves closer, close enough she can feel his hot breath against her face, close enough to watch in detail as she comes undone. "And then you're gonna cum around my cock, begging me for more. I'm already so fucking hard for you, Nami," he nearly hisses, truthful desperation in his words. His thumb swipes her clit again on each pass and she comes undone, gasping out incoherent noises under him.  
  
"Cum for me," he orders, an order neither of them will tire of and she does, her walls squeezing down on his fingers tighter than before, rhythmically pulsing as she rides out her orgasm and he watches, takes in every detail of her face awash in pleasure. Eyes slid shut, lips parted, a half-strangled cry of his name breaking off into noiselessness...  
  
He's so hard he's going to _die_ and compared to all the other ways he could've died before now, it's not a terribly bad way to go.  
  
And then Nami relaxes under him, entire body going slack and he slides his fingers out carefully. Curious, he brings them to his mouth, sucking her juices off of them. It's not a bad flavor, he thinks. It's hers.  
  
She cracks an eye open to stare at him in disbelief, a low groan in the back of her throat. "And you're a virgin? Unbelievable. Absolutely impossible."  
  
"What, can't believe someone is better than you?" Zoro smirks, probably deserving of the punch she throws at him. It doesn't deter him in the slightest, though, turning to bite at her knuckles as she shrieks, tugging her hand away.  
  
"What are you, a dog!?"  
  
"Woof," he deadpans sarcastically.  
  
"Fuck you," Nami mutters. A sly smile spreads on her face as she continues, "Actually, fuck _me_. Or was all that talk about me _begging for more of your cock_ just hot air?"  
  
He narrows his eyes at her, climbing off the bed to kick his shoes off, slowly unbuttoning his too-tight pants. "Fuck you," Zoro agrees, hissing as he slides his bottoms off, erect cock glistening as the cool air hits it. Wait. Glistening?  
  
A second glance confirms it– he's leaking precum like some kind of horny teenager, some of it dripping down the side. He has literally, actually _never_ been this horny in his _life_ , not even when he actually _was_ a teenager, not when he'd kissed those women, not when he'd jerked himself off.  
  
He distantly registers hearing her kicking her own shoes off, the sound of them hitting the floor with a thud, but he's too distracted, hand rubbing against his slit as if he has to feel it to believe his eyes. The response is immediate, nerves crying out at the stimuli and he smears the sticky wetness around, desperately wanting more.  
  
But he has more important things to be doing than fisting himself into oblivion right now. Namely, _Nami_. She's watching with hungry eyes, apparently having stripped of her skirt and panties while he was distracted. "Wow, it's... throbbing," Nami murmurs. "Never seen that before."  
  
"Yeah?" Zoro breathes, trying to remember how to focus. "Me neither."  
  
And then she swings her legs over the edge of the bed, leans over so she's close enough to it that he can feel her breath and her tongue darts out to lick at the tip and _sweet mother of God_ he's going to lose his fucking mind right here and now.  
  
"Mmm, a little salty," Nami says, as if she were just trying a new type of food, examining the flavor. His hand darts out to rest on her shoulder, restraining her as much as he is anchoring himself.  
  
"Nami," Zoro exhales. "I'm going to cum if you do that again."  
  
She pauses, looking up at him, and the view of her face right next to his cock is dizzying. He's going to have wet dreams. He's never going to be able to watch her eat anything again. His life is ruined and he's having a hard time even caring. "What's your refractory time?"  
  
Is she actually offering what he thinks she's offering?  
  
Holy _shit_.  
  
He bites his lip hard enough this time to draw blood, needing the distraction, needing anything to remind him why that's a bad idea. "I don't know," he manages, voice coming out too weak and desperate for his liking. "I don't know but if I don't get to fuck you _immediately_ I'm going to lose my fucking mind."  
  
She grins slyly, leaning back on the bed again. "Ahh, we can't have that," she shrugs. "Guess it can't be helped. Some other time, then."  
  
Some other time, she says lightly, as if the thought of doing this more won't kill him, doing this again, over and over...  
  
His mouth is on hers before he's fully aware he'd gotten in the bed again, hovering over her, cock rubbing against her folds with every movement. The friction is not enough but he tries to focus on her mouth instead, tastes himself on her lips and wonders if she can taste herself too, wonders if she cares, if she's tasted herself before.  
  
He can't– he can't wait long, breaking the kiss after a short while to sit back, positioning himself against her entrance. He's almost moved before he pauses, blood running cold. "Nami."  
  
"What?" she breathes, clearly waiting.  
  
"Is it... y'know. Safe?"  
  
The question hangs in the air between them and Zoro wonders if drowning himself is still an option because there's a very real possibility she could say no and then he will very much believe that he is too cursed to continue living. But then she tugs him down by his neck, lips tenderly pressing against his. "Stupid boy," she mutters. "I can't believe you actually thought about that."  
  
Her words are chastising but her tone is soft, warm and appreciative. "I asked Chopper to make some medicine in advance, it's safe."  
  
Part of Zoro (most of it, if he's honest) is terribly relieved to hear that. The other part catches on her words, smug grin spreading on his face. "Oh? And how long ago was it that you asked him?"  
  
She stills, a blush creeping its way up her neck. Caught. "Was it the first time you kissed me on the deck? Did you think about this afterwards, did you wonder?"  
  
He reaches a hand down to reposition himself, not taking his eyes off of her. "Or was it after the storage room? Did you think about what it would've been like if we had taken more time, if we hadn't been clothed, if we had come back here instead..."  
  
His next words are more of a whisper, voice gone so low he barely recognizes it as his own. " _Because I did_ ," he murmurs, sliding inside her in one smooth thrust. She cries out, pulling him closer to bury her face in his neck, biting down hard to muffle the sounds and it's incredible, how had Zoro gone without this?  
  
She's tight and wet and hot around him, clamping down like she refuses to ever let go. Her teeth in his neck are painful but the signals are mixed, tinges of pleasure reaching his brain instead. "Ffffuck, Nami," he moans, hands gripping the bed sheets like his life depends on it. He was wrong, he's _finally_ fucking her but he's _still_ going to lose his mind and it's going to be _amazing_.  
  
He pulls his hips back, slides out slowly before pushing back in, starting up a slow, rolling thrust and it belatedly occurs to him he's not going to last very long. "Z-Zoro," Nami pants, legs encircling his back like she wants to pull him deeper somehow and he's still– still so competitive, his hand reaching between their joint bodies to rub at her clit because she has to fall too, it can't just be him. " _Faster_."  
  
It's so much that he's imagined and so much he never could have; three weeks ago would have made this seem preposterous but he's here now and it seems perfect, feels perfect, torn between never wanting it to end and wanting to finish, the coil of pressure in his groin pressing insistently as he thrusts.  
  
"Fuck, Nami, you– _haaah_ – feel so good, I can't, I can't," he says, he moans, he babbles because he can't stop himself if he tried, all of his restraint suddenly gone from his reach. Maybe later, when it's over, he'll berate himself for losing it so easily but right now he doesn't care, can't care, doesn't have the state of mind to possibly care. " _Ngh_... I wanted... us..."  
  
He's not even sure when he started moving faster, hips thrusting frantically as he chases the end. His fingers pinch and roll her clit in-between them and he leans in to kiss her, messy and desperate. All his words are coming out broken and incoherent and shit, so much for his suave dirty talk, and he'd tried so damn hard. "I wanted– _fuck_ , Nami– I can't– I'm gonna–"  
  
And this time it's Nami's turn, wrapping her arms around his neck as she orders him, " _Cum for me, Zoro_ ," her voice the last thing his brain processes before he loses it, final movements erratic before he buries himself inside of her as deep as he can, spilling out with a wordless gasp.  
  
Before he's fully finished with his own climax, she topples into hers, watching him come undone undoing her as well. He hisses in over-stimulation, her pulsing walls massaging his spent cock but he doesn't exactly dislike it. Shit, he really is a masochist, isn't he?  
  
He slides out slowly when they've both finished, collapsing on top of her ungracefully, trying to even out his breathing. "Get offfff," Nami whines.  
  
Zoro childishly buries his head in the pillow, refusing. "'M comfy," he mumbles, speech obstructed. She flails a bit but relents, laying slack underneath him. It's not as though she's weak enough to really be squished by him, anyway, and the warmth is comforting.  
  
It's unsurprising when she realizes Zoro is asleep, the swordsman breathing evenly. She can't really tell, what with his face half buried in the pillow, but she thinks he looks peaceful.  
  
That doesn't stop her from shoving him off onto the floor a short while later, though. She needs a bath, immediately. And a new pair of sheets. Nami laughs as she steps over him on the floor, tossing on her bathrobe and ignoring his complaints. Item or not, if he thought she'd suddenly be sweet and gentle with him, he was sorely mistaken.  
  
Zoro grins challengingly at her from the floor, shrugging into his clothes carelessly. "You know, it would sure be a shame if someone took the bath before you got to it..."  
  
And then he's off, door banging behind him as he runs full-tilt out of her room and she's right behind him, yelling at him to "GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!!"  
  
She's going to drown him, probably in the bathtub, and they both know it. Still, it feels light and easy, even as he barrels across the deck and she screams bloody murder. It's not so bad, Nami thinks. She kinda looks forward to their next times.  
  
Until she finds out Luffy is already in the bath. Then she thinks she might swear off sex altogether, the gross sticky feeling between her legs making her squirm.  
  
Time to drown two of her crewmates.

**Author's Note:**

> spoiler: i wrote this entire series up to the 5th one all on my phone in like two days with no editing and yet i'm still posting sporadically so like. i'm very sorry. suffer with me. i'm thinking about doing other pairings too, i literally love everyone. just draw me up a shipping chart and connect almost every line and you've got me.


End file.
